Punishment
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina commands Mary-Margret and Graham during sex but doesn't join them. Graham punishes Mary-Margret while Regina watches them with pleasure:) / Evil Huntsman / The curse is not broken yet


**A very short one shot for my dear loyal read Remka:D**

**Regina commands Mary-Margret and Graham during sex but doesn't join them. Graham punishes Mary-Margret while Regina watches them with pleasure:)**

"Oh my." Regina gasped when she entered her usual room in the inn which she used for her fun with Graham. Mary-Margret was tied to the bed with a gag in her mouth. Graham was sitting on a chair and looked at Regina amused. "Look who I found snooping around." He said and got up. Regina closed the door behind herself and grinned at him. He kissed her softly and she leaned against him. "She was almost begging me to take her but I thought you would like to have your fun too. I'm doing everything you want me to. The same with Mary-Margret." He whispered and Regina hugged him squealing. He lifted her up and twirled around with her amused.

"You can take off the gag and the ties." She told him and walked over to a chair and sat down. Graham untied Mary-Margret who looked at Regina interested. "Strip." Regina said and crossed her legs. Graham turned on music and Mary-Margret slowly started to take off her clothes. Regina watched her aroused and felt Graham's hands on her shoulders. "What do you want me to do with her?" He asked quietly in her ear and Regina smiled. "Be rough and hard. I want to see this bitch punished and soaked with your cum at the end of this fuck." She whispered back and he grinned.

"With pleasure, Madame Mayor." He answered and kissed her neck before he walked over to Mary-Margret who was naked now. "Undress him." She ordered and Mary-Margret ripped open Graham's shirt and pushed it down of his arms. Graham smiled in anticipation. He wanted to ravish the little pure teacher so badly, especially in front of the only woman who could tame him. Both, Regina and Graham, grinned when Mary-Margret lowered herself on her knees. She got rid of Graham's pants and shorts and looked at the slowly hardening cock in awe.

Regina chuckled. "Your biggest, I guess?" She asked and Mary-Margret nodded. "Suck him." Regina drawled and Mary-Margret hesitantly grabbed Graham's cock and started stroking him. She licked the tip softly and Graham groaned impatiently. "Oh, dear Mary-Margret. He isn't one for vanilla sex. Either you suck him like there is no tomorrow or you dress and go now." Regina hissed and Graham smiled gratefully at her. "Let Graham show you how he wants to get sucked." Graham grabbed Mary-Margret's hair and pulled her close to his body. His cock slid almost completely in Mary-Margret's mouth and throat.

Her eyes widened a bit and Regina chuckled again. "Weak." She hissed and Mary-Margret got angry. But not at Regina but rather at herself. She wanted to prove Regina that she was worthy having sex with. That sounded weird but she had a crush on Regina since she first saw her and normally the woman tried to keep her as far as possible. When she heard from Graham that she could prove her worthiness to Regina if she comes with him she didn't had to think about it. She was by his side almost immediately.

Mary-Margret pulled slightly away before she took him back in all the way and Regina smiled cockily. Her eyes locked with Graham's who had the same look in his eyes. He closed his eyes and fucked her mouth hard. He knew he was hurting her but Regina was more important to him and he knew that she took pleasure in hurting the small teacher at his feet. "Cum all over her face." Regina ordered and gripped the armrest of her chair. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing was shallow.

Graham smiled. He let go of Mary-Margret and jerked himself off a few seconds before his semen spurted out of his cock and into Mary-Margret's face. Both, Graham and Regina, smirked when they watched the shots of cum hitting her face and running down. Graham pulled her up by her hairs and threw Mary-Margret on the bed. "Let's get your pussy deflowered." He said and roughly pried her legs apart. Mary-Margret gasped. No man had ever recovered that fast. His cock stood fully erected vertical from his body. He pulled Mary-Margret towards him and rammed his cock hard in her pussy. She gasped and her walls clenched around his hard shaft.

"You know dirty talk, Mary-Margret? Graham loves it when women talk dirty to him." Regina said and watched how Graham pounded Mary-Margret. "Graham... oh please... Graham... fuck me!" Mary-Margret moaned and Graham looked over to Regina amused. "More." Regina demanded. She was not the most patient woman. "Fuck me with that long hard cock of yours!... That's the spot... fuck... that's the spot... don't freaking stop!" Mary-Margret screamed and arched into Graham who chuckled humored.

His nails dug into her thighs and left marks. Regina bit her lip aroused. God she needed a cold shower after this. No matter how much she cared for Graham but she couldn't sleep with him when still any of Snow's body fluids were on him. Mary-Margret came with a cry and Graham pulled out. He straddled her stomach and jerked off again. "Press your breasts together. Give him the space to cum." Regina hissed and Mary-Margret pushed her breasts against each other. Graham came again and watched how his cum deflowered her chest and head. Mary-Margret scrunched her nose when she got a few drops in her mouth. Regina got up and backhanded her.

Graham held Regina back softly and pushed her back on her chair. "Enjoy, Regina." He kissed her softly and then returned to Mary-Margret. He flung her around on her stomach and smacked her ass. Mary-Margret gasped and he pulled her ass up. He entered her harshly and Mary-Margret cried out. "Graham..." She whimpered and Graham slapped her ass harder. "Quiet." He growled and Regina smiled evilly. God she loved this moment so much. Graham's hand vanished in Mary-Margret's hair and tugged the head towards him while he forced his cock deeper into her tight hole.

He felt himself getting near a third orgasm and shoved Mary-Margret on her stomach again and shot his cum all over her back and ass. He got off the bed and Regina got up contently. "That's it." She said and kissed Graham. She giggled and he smirked at her evilly. "Everything for you." He whispered and she kissed him again softly. "Dress and we go to my place." "Second round for me?" He asked and Regina shook her head. "Not before you showered. I don't want _her _on your body longer as necessary." She whispered quietly. They looked over to Mary-Margret who watched them slightly hurt.

Regina was amused. "You really thought that we would want more than sex? I'm feared for a reason, little Miss Blanchard. One of them is because I don't do feelings." "You have feelings for Graham." Mary-Margret muttered. "The difference between Graham and everyone else is... that he is loyal and smart. He keeps his promises. You? You are just for some fun there. Not for feelings. And YOU would never be enough for ME. You are simply not worthy." Regina hissed and straightened again. She looked over to Graham who zipped his jacket so that no one saw his naked chest.

"Come, honey. Let's get home." Regina said and took Graham's hand. Graham kissed Regina's temple and studied Mary-Margret judging. They left the room and Mary-Margret curled up crying. Regina would never love her. She was evil and cruel. She hadn't expected that Graham would be like her. But obviously evil liked to pair up.


End file.
